


(vid) Elevator Porn

by neverbalance



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanfiction Trailer, M/M, Teasers & Trailers, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid trailer for 30toseoul's "Love In An Elevator".</p>
            </blockquote>





	(vid) Elevator Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love In An Elevator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413145) by [30toseoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul). 



This vid is a teaser trailer for 30toseoul's "Love In An Elevator". I mentioned it recently on a meme because it was my first vid, so I thought I'd archive it at last. It was originally posted [on LJ](http://chinawolf.livejournal.com/1055750.html) on July 23rd, 2006. It was beta'ed by Factorielle. 

Music is _No Sleep Tonight_ by The Faders

The password is **McShep2006**.

 

[Love in an Elevator (trailer)](http://vimeo.com/103045846) from [never balance](http://vimeo.com/user31030947) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

DL links: [large version](http://www.chinawolf.de/vids/elevator_lg.zip), 33 MB, xvid .avi [zipped] | [small version](http://www.chinawolf.de/vids/elevator_sm.zip), 9 MB, xvid .avi [zipped]


End file.
